


红心皇后

by Alisarose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 想不出标题瞎写一个。梗来自沉沉老师。





	红心皇后

“陛下……”

Kylo没有回应。他用手抬起皇后的脸，欣赏那张平日尖酸刻薄的嘴里呛着精液、含糊地试图禀告的样子。

“陛下……不要再……”

“不要吗？”Kylo的食指扣进对方嘴里，试探舌头下面的温度，“烧还没退啊。不继续的话，会死吧？”

Kylo抽出手指，扬手打了一记耳光，被打的Omega无力地歪倒下去。Kylo扯起他的腿，暴露出依然湿滑、溢着白浊液体的洞口。

他已经被灌满了。可是……

“还是和刚开始一样饥渴啊。”皇帝用他的尊贵器物在入口处挑逗、摩擦，刚刚还在求饶的Omega又不由自主地抬起下身迎上去，等不及被填满、被使用，再次成为接纳精液的容器。

Kylo挺身向前，又一次的侵犯挤出更多黏稠液体，牵挂在腿间，滴在冰蓝色的床单上——那是皇后喜欢的颜色。这位前将军身上彻底没了往日的威风，全身瘫软在Kylo的掌控下，只有那根粉红细嫩的Omega阴茎还硬得像枪杆——尽管经过太多次高潮，它不会再射出什么了。

Kylo也不记得自己射了多少次，多少次猛烈撞击，多少次看着这个药瘾婊子在快感中颤抖。

但这一切都毫无意义。 

这具荒废的身体，已经不再有获得恩宠的资格。像塔图因的炽热沙地一样，无法播种任何生命。现在，它只是新帝国君主发泄的工具。

“无耻的骗子。”Kylo低声骂他。

你很得意吧？他看着那双仍然暗藏抵抗的绿眼。你骗到了一半王座，你欺骗了……

Kylo不愿承认Hux欺骗了他的感情。

“我说过了，我没骗你。”皇后气若游丝地说，“我从来没有。是你问我……”

“闭嘴！”Kylo揍了他一拳，怒吼着，“闭嘴！闭嘴！”

他的计划原本是完美的。

当Kylo Ren加冕为新银河帝国的皇帝，理所当然地，他认为自己需要一位皇后，而他心中正有合适的人选。只有一个问题令他犹豫。

你还是处子吗？那时，他这样问将军。

……是的，陛下。Hux将军不明所以地回答。

别对我说谎，我会发现的。

我不会，陛下。

很好。

Kylo得到了满意的答案。他不想要别人用过的东西。被标记过Omega，体内终生都会有初次标记者的基因，那太恶心了。只有一个纯洁的Omega配得上为银河历史上最强的帝王孕育后代。当他知道自己可以完全拥有Hux，几乎有些欣喜若狂。

这是最好的安排。他想不出有什么更好的办法能卸掉Hux手上的雄厚兵力而又不引起一场流血政变。忠于Hux的官兵们不会接受他遭到降职、处决或其他不公正的对待，但“荣升皇后”是值得他们的安心祝贺的喜事。

这原本是最好的安排。

他满怀期待，享用了那个红发男人的初夜。Hux比他大几岁，但距离衰老还很远，仍是情欲充沛的年纪，况且没有生育或流产过，那具白皙柔软的Omega身体是全新的，只属于他的丈夫——这个念头令Kylo兴奋，他对皇后的生育能力从未有过怀疑。

但一夜又一夜过去，他的希望一再落空。

他命令前第一秩序军医院、现帝国御医院里最优秀的医生们给他一个解释。

医生们诚惶诚恐，但诊断结果出奇地简单：Hux皇后由于长期过量服用抑制剂永远丧失了怀孕的可能，备孕时的短暂停药已经无济于事。

为什么骗我？处死医生后，Kylo收紧了卡在皇后喉头的原力。

我发誓……我不知道……

的确。Kylo感到难以反驳。如果他从未尝试备孕，又怎么可能知道自己不孕呢？他挥手将皇后摔在墙上。

Kylo束手无策。他不能处死Hux或让他消失——这正是他策划封后这件事的原因；Hux活着，他又不能改娶新的皇后。

他唯一能做的是对辜负他的人施以无尽的侮辱和惩罚。

他切断了Hux可能搞到抑制剂的任何途径，迫使他停药。一两周内还不明显；一个月后，皇后被戒断反应折磨得生不如死。

现在他时刻都在发情，Kylo每一次走进他的寝宫，都能看到他赤裸着躲在床上，绝望地摆弄自己，有时用手，有时用身边能抓到的任何东西。但那些都没用，只有Alpha的精液能让他获得短暂的抚慰。

又一次高潮后，Kylo决定今晚可以结束了。

皇后平躺在污迹斑斑的床单里，像一碟吃剩的残羹；嘴角却有一抹餍足的微笑。

皇帝也倒头睡去，仍未决定这一切究竟是惩罚还是赏赐。

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名《处子情结直A癌的悲剧——自己娶的皇后，流着泪也要艹一辈子》


End file.
